


Pat-A-Cake

by blossomofsnow65



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomofsnow65/pseuds/blossomofsnow65
Summary: It's Scully's birthday and William and Mulder have a little surprise for her.





	Pat-A-Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A little overdue, but here's a little Scully's birthday fic. 
> 
> No beta, so sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Also, "Going Home" has been updated, but I don't know why it doesn't appear on the main page. Feel free to go to my previous works and read it from there!

Scully was never keen on her birthday. Being and Army brat, she moved constantly, and she vowed to herself that she’d never settle with friends; she wanted to avoid the painful goodbyes. So, there were times where she’d spend her birthdays alone at home with her family (usually Missy would nag her on going out, but she’d say that she just wanted to stay at home and curl up with a book by the fire). She got used to this, and she thanked her teenage self when she started working with Mulder and he forgot about her birthday almost every year.

When William came along, things changed. Mulder remembered her birthday and would lavish her with fabulous gifts. Breakfast in bed was a surprise and something else after their son was asleep was a must.

This year, things were twice as different because of the new addition to the family. Lily wasn’t even two weeks old, but Mulder wasn’t going to let Scully’s birthday go unnoticed.

Instead, he interrupted William one day on one of his racing car games and brought up that he wanted to do something special for his mother this year and if he’d help him organise it. William had jumped up and down in excitement, clapping his hands and looking as if he had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing when he heard Scully entering the apartment.

The plan was simple: wake up Scully with breakfast in bed (as they did every year), give her the gifts that they’d buy on the weekend and have a nice dinner. William got on board instantly, not before establishing his condition. He would only help Mulder if they’d bake the birthday cake. Mulder dropped his head in defeat and agreed reluctantly. Anything to give his wife a wonderful birthday.

Xxxxx

At 7am, Mulder woke up and got out of bed quietly, walking out of the bedroom on his tiptoes. He went into William’s room and woke him up, to which he was gifted with a groan and a whine from William.

Mulder carefully placed a sleeping Lily in the bassinette in the living room and he and William set out to bake the cake: carrot cake. Leave it to Scully to take the fun out of birthday cake. However, after a failed attempt in which the cake burned, they sought out to carry out plan B: chocolate cake from a box. It wasn’t homemade as they had hoped for, but at least the caramel frosting was.

“Will, go ahead and start breaking the eggs and adding the milk. I have to feed Lily, so please be careful when you start mixing it.”

“Okay, Daddy.” William nodded and turned to carry out his task with a serious look on his face. Mulder watched closely as William concentrated on breaking the eggs and trying not to leave any egg shells in the batter. Nothing ruins a cake like a crunchy piece of egg shell. William looked at Mulder pouting and told him that he had dropped the nasty piece of egg and Mulder calmed him down before his pout turned into full blown crying.

“Shh, it’s alright buddy. We’ll just remove it and break another egg. We have more here on the tray.” The microwave beeped, indicating that Lily’s bottle was ready. Mulder took it out and started to feed his tiny, tiny daughter.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe what his life had turned out to be: he was married to Scully and they had two beautiful kids. He didn’t enjoy the 2am feedings, though. But they were worth it.

Mulder didn’t realise he had started to fall asleep until he heard William sing, “pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake baker’s man, bake me a cake as fast as you can.” William was struggling with the wooden spoon and the big bowl, so Mulder set the empty bottle on the table, burped Lily and made his way to the kitchen. All the while, William kept singing and Mulder couldn’t help but smile.

“Pat it and prick it and mark it with a B, put it in the oven for baby and me.” William continued. Mulder noticed that half of the batter had landed on William’s pyjamas, so Mulder decided to intervene and finish with the cake.

“Hey, Will. What do you think about marking it with a ‘D’?” William looked at Mulder with a confused look on his face. “D as in Dana? We could sing ‘put it in the oven for Dana and me.”

“Who’s Dana?” William asked.

“Dana is your Mommy.” Mulder replied as he poured the batter in the pan and putting it in the oven, just as the classic song instructed.

William followed him and stood with his hands on his hips. “Nah-uh. Mommy’s name is Mommy.”

Mulder laughed and placed him on his hip. “No, you call her Mommy. Her real name is Dana.”

“Then why do you call her Scully sometimes?” William was at that age in which everything to him was a big question. Why is the sky so blue, why does Lily poop all the time, why is Mommy ‘Dana’, why is Mommy ‘Scully’, why, why, why. Sometimes Mulder and Scully found it endearing. Sometimes they found it annoying. And this time, it was the latter.

Mulder sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was 8am on a Saturday and his son had already started with the inquisitions. “That’s your Mommy’s last name. Yours and mine is Mulder, hers is Scully. We call each other by our last names, and children call their parents ‘Mommy’ and ‘Daddy’.”

William looked at the ceiling and Mulder knew what was coming next, “but, why?”

“I don’t know, son. That’s just the way it is.”

Once the cake was baked and frosted, they set up the tray with English muffins, a cut up fruit bowl, some yogurt and a cup of coffee. William grabbed the gift bags and, with extraordinary balance, Mulder held Lily on one arm and the tray on one hand. Cirque du Soleil can suck it.

Scully was sleeping on her side and the sunlight was coming in through the window, the rays of the sun finding their place on her cheek. Mulder always envied how peaceful she seemed to be and how adorable her tousled hair looked. Scully might be neat and proper and organised, but when she woke up in the morning it was as if she had had a fight with her pillow.

She must have heard them coming in because she started to stir, so William took it as a cue to start singing.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mommy. Happy birthday to you!”

Scully woke up and sat on the bed, welcoming her son with open arms and kissing his face all over, not leaving a single spot untouched.

Mulder set the tray on the dresser by the door and placed Lily on the bassinette on the foot of the bed. He walked towards Scully and grabbed a giggly William by the armpits, throwing him playfully on the bed with a grunt. “Happy birthday, honey.”

Scully smiled and kissed him. “Thank you,” she said against his lips.

“We got you presents! And breakfast! And a surprise!” William exclaimed, to which Mulder retaliated with a stern look.

“Dude. Don’t ruin it.”

“Well, thank you both so much. How about we start with breakfast and we’ll see how the day goes, hm?” Scully turned to William and tickled him. Mulder turned around and took the tray to the bed and placed it on top of Scully’s thighs.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Mulder said as he sat next to William and winked at him. William covered his mouth with his tiny hands and giggled.

Xxxxx

After breakfast and opening presents (Mulder got her a bracelet she had seen at a jewellery store months ago, some medical journals she had been meaning to purchase and a photo album with pictures of them, William and Lily – which was to be filled with more photos as the years went by -, and William drew her some drawings), the three of them went to the kitchen while Lily slept peacefully, completely oblivious to what was going on.

They had blindfolded Scully which made her worried. She was scared as to what she was going to find: an alien? A stripper dressed as a baby? Who knew what Mulder was capable of.

Scully’s blindfold came off and there was no alien, no stripper, no messy apartment. The latter was spotless and, in the middle of the kitchen table, there was a beautiful two-layered cake.

“Surprise!” Both William and Mulder exclaimed.

“Wow, Mulder. What a beautiful cake. Where’d you get it?” Scully asked as she got closer to inspect the cake.

“At Casa de Mulder.” He smiled proudly as he nudged William’s shoulder.

Scully looked at him incredulously.  “What? Are you telling me that you baked this cake?”

“Not just me. Will helped. We wanted to make a carrot cake, but it burned. Take it as a sign that carrot cake is disgusting, Scully. You should only eat the frosting which is sort of yucky as well. Instead, we made you a chocolate cake with caramel frosting, milady.”

“Wow, you guys. I can’t believe this! You really shouldn’t have.” Scully got up and hugged her boys.

“We marked it with a ‘D’ because that’s your name, Mommy. Just like the song says!” William informed and he hugged her again. Scully looked at Mulder in confusion and he mouthed the name of the song. Scully nodded in realisation and combed her son’s hair. “Can we have some now?”

“Buddy, we agreed that we’d eat it later.” Mulder reminded. William mouthed an ‘oh’ and stared at the floor, disappointed.

Scully knelt down and took his face in her hands. “Baby, let’s put this in the fridge and have it after dinner. It’s just too pretty, I don’t want to eat it now and ruin your masterpiece right after you made it.” William smiled in understanding and nodded.

“Okay, Mommy.”

Xxxxx

Scully’s birthday was the best one yet, and when the night came, the three of them were exhausted from the day’s events. They barely made it to dinner, but the only thing that motivated them was the dessert.

They ate their lasagne quickly – William practically inhaled his -, and before they knew it, candles were being lit and blown with William’s help.

Mulder cut three pieces and they enjoyed them with a ‘hmmm’ after every bite. William fell into a sugar coma after his second bite.

Turns out that Mulder was right: carrot cake is no fun for a birthday cake. Scully now had a favourite birthday cake: chocolate with caramel frosting – even if the cake was made from a box.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: blossom-ofsnow


End file.
